<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Birthday Wish by Bellatrix_Wannabe_89</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23019349">Birthday Wish</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellatrix_Wannabe_89/pseuds/Bellatrix_Wannabe_89'>Bellatrix_Wannabe_89</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire &amp; Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cotten candy fluff, F/M, Kid Fic, One Shot, just pure tooth rotting fluff, seriously this is a lot of fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:55:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,928</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23019349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellatrix_Wannabe_89/pseuds/Bellatrix_Wannabe_89</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the Lannister Twins sixth birthday and Cersei not only won’t invite Brienne (even though their teacher Mr. Davos told them they HAD to invite the whole class) but she wouldn’t  let her brother Jaime, Briennes ex-best friend (what kind of a mad man takes someone’s paint without permission?!), invite her either.<br/>But the day of the party Brienne is the one who ends up with the best gift of all...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>175</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Birthday Wish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a short little fluffy oneshot designed to murder you with kid Braime feels</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Mr. Davos told his whole Kindergarten class at Aegon Elementary if they were going to hand out invitations to a birthday party they had to invite all the girls if they were girls, all the boys if they were boys or the whole class. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mr. Davos made that rule so no one would be left out and feel sad, he explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mr. Davos expected that rule to be followed or else, he warned, you couldn’t hand out your invitations in class.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a very good rule. Brienne thought so, at least. That’s why it hurt so much when Cersei Lannister decided not to follow it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cersei Lannister was pretty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brienne Tarth was not. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cersei Lannister liked to play with dolls and play dress up and play house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brienne Tarth did too but she also liked to play with swords and trucks and ‘icky boy stuff’ as Cersei called it when she made fun of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cersei Lannister had a bunch of friends and even had a best friend Qyburn Maester.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brienne Tarth did not and never had any friends much less a best friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well… that wasn’t entirely true. She did have a friend, a </span>
  <b>
    <em>best</em>
  </b>
  <span> friend, for exactly one day. Her first day in Aegon Elementary she was best friends with Jaime Lannister, Cersei’s twin. He came up to Brienne when she was swinging during recess and asked if she wanted to play knights with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brienne loved playing knights, she used to play knights with her brother Galladon before he didn’t come back home after swimming. People who don’t come home from swimming don’t get to play knights anymore. Instead you have to take a really long nap in a pretty blue box as people say nice things about you while Papa tries not to cry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She told him she did in fact want to play knights and let Jaime pick first since he was the one who suggested the game (he chose to be Goldenhand, to Brienne’s great releaf. She ALWAYS played the Blue Knight but she would have let Jaime be the Blue Knight if he really wanted to be.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cersei came over and demanded that her twin push her on the swings but he told her he couldn’t because he was playing with Brienne right now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She got mad. Really mad, at the both of them, but Jaime didn’t care, and he spent the rest of the entire recess playing knights with Brienne, pretending to sword fight with her (she accidentally hit him in the arm with her stick-sword and he didn’t even cry) and then huddled together with her for ‘warmth’ when the Others came over the fake wall (that was her favorite part of playing knights with Jaime).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Afterwards he told her they were now not only friends but best friends, because Cersei never liked to play knights with him much less let him choose first. Brienne blushed hard, super hard, and told him she would like being his best friend. After that they sat next to each other during circle time, they traded snacks during snack time, and they even set their mats next to one another when it was nap time and fell asleep holding hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then came art time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brienne was using the blue paint, her favorite color, to paint a pretty picture for Jaime of Tarth, the island where she used to live, and then Jaime, without permission which Mr. Davos always says you need to use, came over and took her paint! Mid-usage at that! Brienne, incredibly politely thank you </span>
  <b>
    <em>very</em>
  </b>
  <span> much, asked for it back, and Jaime not only told her no but he wouldn’t even let her see what he was painting!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brienne got mad and called him a big jerk and told Mr. Davos on him. Jaime got sent to the time out step and afterwards he got mad back and called her a stupid girl and then if that wasn’t bad enough he told her they weren’t best friends anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But when she talked to Papa about it after school he told her that, apparently, just someone broke the rules didn’t mean she got to be mean back and he told her she had to actually apologize to Jaime for calling him names and tattling, which is what she tried to do the very next day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he didn’t even wanna talk to her and instead just spent all day with Cersei and her perfect straight teeth and long pretty hair and her small feet. Whenever Brienne would try to catch his eye Jaime would just glare and stick his tongue out before he went back to playing with Cersei and that’s how it went on for nearly three whole weeks (which basically meant it was an entire millennia). It made Brienne feel bad. Really bad. She liked having Jaime as a best friend, he gave her graham crackers and held her hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But that was why she was so excited about the birthday invite rule. Cersei would have to invite her and she would bring an okay present for Cersei and a SUPER good present for Jaime, the biggest bestest present of all time, and he would HAVE to forgive her (and then she would forgive him for taking her paint.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At recess, Brienne watched from the swing sets as Cersei handed out her invites to everyone, eagerly awaiting hers. Then Cersei and Jaime came over to the swings where Bronn Blackwater and Brienne sat on the swings. Jaime handed his to Bronn, avoiding looking at Brienne the whole time, while Cersei got a really mean look on her face that made Brienne wanna shrink away from her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Father said I didn’t have to invite </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Cersei sneered. “Because I told him you’re ugly and weird.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cersei, that’s mean,” Jaime said softly, frowning at his ex-best friend who was fighting back tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How would she be able to say she was sorry to Jaime now? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So? She’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>weird</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Jaime, and I don’t want her to ruin my party! And you aren’t allowed to invite her either!” Cersei snapped quickly when she saw him look down at the remaining invitations in his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hard lump in her throat became harder and harder to swallow and her eyes burned with tears. Brienne hopped off the swings and ran back into the school, pretending she didn’t hear Jaime call her name. She wanted to tell Mr. Davos that Cersei was being mean to her but last time she tattled she lost Jaime. She wasn’t sure what would happen if she tattled on his sister too so instead she just went to the nurse and told her she had a tummy ache and begged her to call her Papa to come pick Brienne up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he asked her what was wrong and why she got all cry-y and sniffy she told him it was just her tummy ache.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the next two weeks all anyone could talk about was the twins party. There was going to be a build your own sundae bar and pony rides and laser tag and a castle bounce house and a real life DJ! Whenever Brienne overhead someone talking about the party she would just shuffle away trying her best not to feel too sad. The blue knight wouldn’t cry over not being invited to a birthday party, Brienne shouldn’t either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally the day of the party came. She spent that whole Saturday morning in her room, trying her best not to cry and think about the pony or the laser tag or the great gift she would have gotten Jaime and the way he would have smiled at her and called her his best friend again. Papa said he would make her pancakes for breakfast but she said she wasn’t hungry and just hugged her pillow closer to her chest and tried not to think about how much fun Jaime was having without her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was around 1:30, the party must have been in full swing, when Papa came to her room, a big smile on his face, and told her there was something waiting for her outside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Knowing this was just some dumb attempt to make her feel better, Brienne slowly shuffled downstairs, head bowed and sniffling away the last of her tears, not looking up until she was at the front door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which is where she saw Jaime.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brienne blinked once. Twice. Three times before she managed to speak. “Wha… what are you doing here?” she asked him, doing her absolute best not to be shy right now. “Aren’t you supposed to be at your party?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shrugged. “It was boring.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But… it’s your birthday party.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” Jaime looked at the ground. “But I really wanted you there. Even though you were mean and tattled on me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brienne took a deep breath before she told him the words she had been practicing for almost two whole months. “I’m sorry I called you names and tattled on you to Mr. Davos.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay,” he muttered before he reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper and handed it to Brienne. “I’m sorry I didn’t ask permission to take the blue paint but it was ‘apposed to be a surprise, that’s why I didn’t want you to see it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde girl unfolded the paper and then she was about to cry again only this wasn’t a sad cry. This was a happy cry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaime painted, well, her! A blonde hair blue eyed Brienne In blue armor like her favorite knight! He even managed to stay inside the lines (mostly)!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jaime this is really pretty!” she gushed with a beaming wet grin as she hugged it to her chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaime blinked. “Of course it is. It’s pretty because you’re pretty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her cheeks grew super hot and she couldn’t look at him anymore. “Wait here,” she told him before she raced off, sprinting back up the stairs and grabbing her drawing and hurried back to her front door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I made this for you too,” she told him, handing him the painting of Tarth. “It’s my old house.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaime’s green eyes went really really big. “You lived on an ISLAND?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh huh. The sun is really yellow but I made it red because you said it’s your favorite color.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s so cool!” He grinned at her and then he hugged her. “Thank you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She froze for a moment before she hugged him back. She was a little bit taller than him (and the rest of the kids in their class) but he didn’t seem to mind and, Brienne discovered, she liked hugging him even more then she liked holding his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Afterwards Jaime stepped back and beamed at her “Come on,” he said, nodding towards the red car pulled into the driveway she hadn’t noticed until no. “My Aunt Genna said she’d take us to the movies and then out for burgers and since it’s my birthday we get popcorn AND Cookie Dough Bites!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I LOVE Cookie Dough Bites!” Brienne squealed. “They’re my favorite!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mine too!” Jaime yelled excitedly. “We can share a box if you want, but only…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But only if you promise to be my best friend again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brienne has never felt as happy as she did right then. The two of them smiled at each other and Brienne reached out and grabbed ahold of HIS hand. “Best friends,” she agreed with a smile and a promise that would be kept for the rest of their lives.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Please Review!</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So the AMAZING @GeMikanXIII on twitter drew two *Olenna Tyrell voice* absolutely singular drawings from this fic and I cried when I saw, them they’re incredibly adorable. Go check them out and show her some love ❤️<br/>https://twitter.com/gemikanxiii/status/1236929957915283456?s=21</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>